


Mr. Mini Bingo

by sidhe_faerie



Series: All Things Fandom Land [3]
Category: Bewitched, DCU, Marvel, Original Work, WWE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 13: 4 Prompts for drabbles for All Things Fandom Land</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompts

**The Comic Book Store** (DCU, Marvel)  
 **Prompt 1** A stranger bumps into you, later you check your pocket. The note that was slipped inside sends you on a journey you never expected.

 **The Magic Button** (WWE)  
 **Prompt 2** You discover a button on the TV remote that wasnt there before

 **About Me** (Original - Cat)  
 **Prompt 3** The world as seen through a dog's (or cat's) eyes

 **A Helping Hand** (Bewitched)  
 **Prompt 4** You woke up and found yourself stuck in the storyline of your favorite


	2. The Comic Book Store

**Title:** The Comic Book Store

**Word Count:** 400

**Fandom:** DC/Marvel. Superheroes

**Prompt 1:** A stranger bumps into you, later you check your pocket. The note that was slipped inside sends you on a journey you never expected.

**The Comic Book Store**

I was on a bus this morning going to an appointment. The bus was more crowded than usual so I had to stand for a few stops. This strange little man was standing beside and he kept bumping into me. It wasn't perverted but it was annoying. He got off after two more stops but he kept staring at me as he got off. 

When I finally got home, I reached into my coat pocket to get my keys and found a note. It was very strange. All it said was "Help Me" and it gave an address that's in a part of town I rarely venture to.

I took a photo of the note and emailed to myself in case something went wrong. I called a cab. I didn't want to deal with the busses again and I wanted to have a chance to get away quickly, if needed.

When I got to the address, I was astonished to find what I thought was a comic book store. I paid the cab driver and went inside.

It wasn’t a normal comic book store after all. there were life-size figures of superheroes all around. I walked up to one and he looked real. I touched him and he even felt real. I shook my head.

“This is not possible,” I muttered.

I went to find the little man that put the note in my pocket. I searched everywhere and found him in the storage room. It looked like he had been living there.

“I’m here. What do you want me to do?”

He looked at me with fear in his eyes. “They’re here to take me away.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m the Artist. I drew them and they came to life.” He shrugged sheepishly. “It’s my superpower.”

“Just tear up the drawings. I saw it once on TV. It always works.”

“Did that. They are still here. They said I have to come to their headquarters but they can’t decide which one to take me too. I drew superheroes from DC and Marvel.”

“I see the problem. I’ll go propose a neutral site. That should fix it.”

“Would you?”

“Yeah.” I went back into the front and looked around. “Okay, take him to a neutral site but remember he is the reason you’re here.”

All the superheroes unfroze and started to argue. That was my clue to run like hell.     


	3. The Magic Button

**Title:** The Magic Button

**Word Count:** 400

**Fandom:** WWE is mentioned

**Prompt 2:** You discover a button on the TV remote that wasn’t there before

**The Magic Button**

I finally broke down and got a universal remote for the mess that is my entertainment system. To be honest, I was always losing the one remote I needed for what I was doing. I put it off for as long as I could until I dropped the TV remote into a cup of tea.

That was different for me. I’m usually dropping my phone in a cup of tea. The guy at the phone store looks at me like I’m lying but I’ve done it twice already.

I took the new remote out of the box and got the book out to find the codes for the bluray, cable box and the smart TV. When I found them, I started looking at the descriptions of the buttons and I found one I have never seen before. It had _NK_ on it. I read the book and it called it the “ _Now Kiss_ ” button.

I got the remote set up and I decided to tryout this new button to see if it worked. So in the middle of a commercial I pushed the button and the two guys selling car insurance kissed. I couldn’t believe it actually worked. So I tried it again on another commercial. This one was a spot for the local news. It worked again!

I started to get really excited. The fall TV season is coming and this button will make my shipper heart so happy. It was the perfect solution for getting those fanon ships to kiss or even those canon ships that were getting along at the moment. I was just getting all sorts of ideas of how to use it.

I got to try it on a few things. WWE was incredibly funny when I used the button. Big muscle-y men all oiled up and snogging between wrestling holds. I never giggled so much in my life.

It also made the ten o’clock news a lot less boring. Somehow, the news stories were better if they ended in a good French kiss.

Just yesterday my brother got a new universal remote. It had a _NK_ button on it too. He had no idea what it was for. I dared him to push it during his weekly WWE fix. I don’t think he was as amused as I was. Although, I do understand why he got so upset. He takes his wrestling very seriously.


	4. About Me

**Title:** About Me

**Word Count:** 400

**Fandom:** Cat

**Prompt 3:** The world as seen through a dog's (or cat's) eyes

**About Me**

Hi. I'm Leon. I'm a big orange tom cat. Endora, my human mama is writing this because I chew pens not write with them. I’m not allowed to use the computer either. I left hair all over it once. She wasn’t happy about that. It’s okay. I can’t spell anyway.

I guess I’m a normal cat. I was born 21 April in 2011. I have a bowl that has good tasty food and another that has water in it. I have a warm place to sleep in a forever home. I’m lucky because not all cats have those things.

My human mama loves me. I love her too except when she kisses me. That’s gross. I do like to cuddle up with her when it’s chilly. She has a blankie that gets warm. It’s my favorite. But really I just like it when mama snuggles me and tells me I’m a good boy. I purr really loud when she does that. 

I like to play with my shadow and run through the house in the middle of the night when I should be sleeping. I stop when Mama tells me to lie down and go to sleep. I sleep with her.

I catch chirpy bugs. I think they’re called crickets. I chase spiders but I don’t catch them. They’re creepy.

I chase butterflies when I get to go outside in the old dog crate. It’s a really big cage like thing. I go out to get sunshine in the summer. Mama says it’s good for me to get sunshine. I don’t really like it. I would rather watch birds out the window instead. The grass tickles my feet.     

I’m not just a lazy old tom cat. I have a job. I catch the mice that sneak in the house. I’m good at it too. I catch mice all the time. Mama likes it when I kill then not let them loose. I think it’s just fun to play with them.

Mama says that I learned to catch mice from my cat mama. She was a really good mouser too. Her name was Sweet Pea. I look like her only I’m darker orange and I’m a ‘he’. I’m bigger too.

I think this is everything I wanted to tell you. I think I’m just going to go over there in the sunbeam and take a nap. I like naps, don’t you?    


	5. A Helping Hand

**Title:** A Helping Hand

**Word Count:** 400

**Fandom:** Bewitched

**Prompt 4:** You woke up and found yourself stuck in the storyline of your favorite fandom.

**A Helping Hand**

I woke up and looked around. I recognized the living room I was in. I even recognized the sofa I was sitting on. “What the hell? How did I get here?”

“That’s a good question.”

I jumped and turned around. My eyes went wide when I saw a very familiar face. “Endora?”

“Yes. How do you know my name?” Endora arranged herself in the chair across from the sofa.  

“You are a very well-known witch where I come from. Everyone knows who you are.” I paused. “Well most people do. I’m named after you, by the way.”

“Really?” Endora looked me over. “How do you know I’m a witch?”

“I’m a witch too.” I smiled at her. “That explains it. I was doing a spell last night. I was supposed to go walking in the dream world. I must have missed and ended up here.”

“You’re not a very good witch.” Endora smirked.

“Hey! I’m sure you’ve messed up a spell or two in your life.” I stopped talking when she glared at me. “I better be getting home. Do you know where Samantha keeps her supplies?”

“She doesn’t.” Endora sighed. “She tried to keep some but Derwood threw them out every time he found them.”

“Just between you and me. She can do better. Mortals!” I shook my head. “You should turn him into something small and squishable.”

“I like how you think, little witch.” Endora cackled. “If you want to go home why don’t you just fly there? You can fly, can’t you?”

“Okay, so here’s the thing.” I was slightly embarrassed. “I can fly but only in the dream state. I don’t know how I got here. I’m not only miles from home but I time traveled back almost fifty years.”

“Time travel? My, your spell really did go wrong.” Endora shook her head and waved to me to follow her. “You’re going to need a cauldron and a nice wood fire.”

“Mandrake, fresh rain water, and the paw print from a sleeping bear.” I got up and followed her outside to the back yard.

“I see your mistake.” Endora looked at me disapprovingly. “You should have skipped the mandrake and used some cloves. The mandrake is too strong. Leave it to me and I will get you back.”

“Thank you.” I hugged her hard.  

Endora hugged me back and sent me home with the right spell.  


End file.
